


You Again

by amoama



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble Day 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Young Billy goes to Flint's cabin to learn.





	

There was a knock at the door and at a grunt from Flint, Billy let himself in. The music from Muldoon’s accordion filled the cabin. He was improving a little, Flint reflected thankfully. The men liked singing along and morale was a constant concern. 

Flint switched his attention to the boy in front of him. A promising pirate. He had presence on deck, not least, his habit of doing pull-ups from the top mast.

“You again?”

“Yes, Captain. Gates sent me.”

“Billy, wasn’t it?” 

A sigh, “Yes, Captain.” 

Flint allowed himself a smile. Billy Bones.

*

Billy always gets nervous in the Captain’s cabin. What’s more he knows that's the intention and he resents it. 

Gates sent him here to learn, knowing the Captain would never ask for him. Gates knew the Captain’s moods well but it was still a gamble to make the approach. Some nights he got stories, others lectures on navigation, wind speeds, storm bating. He’d been thrown out before, he’d been raged at, cursed to hell and back. He’d been anything the  
Captain needed, for a long, long time now. 

He stood his ground in the lamp light. 

“Drink?” Flint offered.

*  
Flint knows he shouldn’t but he didn’t become a pirate to abide by the rules society made. He filled a glass of port and handed it to Billy, let his fingers drift over Billy’s wrist, up his arm. Billy tensed his muscles a little. They both know how this goes by now. 

“Billy Bones,” Flint murmured. Billy turned his head up, looked his Captain in the eye. 

“Yes, Captain,” he said. 

Some nights, Billy comes here for this. Flint knows that. Gates too.

It shouldn’t happen because they all know Flint is careless of Billy. But it does.


End file.
